hetaliafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Germany's Anthem (I Am German-Made)
Germany's Anthem (ゲルマン讃歌～俺はドイツ製～ Geruman sanka ～Ore wa Doutsu-sei～ )(trans:The song in praise of the Germans ～I Am German-Made～) es la Image song por el personaje de Alemania en Hetalia: Axis Powers. Es cantada por Hiroki Yasumoto, en la voz de Alemania. Kanji Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf 正義とは何か　 誠意とは何たるか　 愛とは何か　 常に真剣勝負だ 「こら、イタリア！！何をしている！？よく聞け！！」 部屋はよく磨け 弱音を吐くな 秩序を守れ 俺はメイド・イン・ジャーマニー 黒と赤と黄は誇り高き　 我らの情熱 マニュアルは完全読破　 例外は許さない Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit ヴルストが食べたいな （ああ　ビールも！） Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit マスタードつけて食べたいな Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf 背筋を伸ばせ　 右手で空をきり 額に添えろ　 俺はメイド・イン・ジャーマニー 苦労・努力・忠誠は誇り高き 母なる美学 休日も無駄にはするな 手抜きなど許さない Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit じゃがいもが食べたいぜ Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit ぐちゃぐちゃにして食べたいぜ 歓喜に満ちた叫び 苦難を超えて進む ゲルマンの血を讃えよ 清く青いライン誇り高き 父なる水面 厳格な教えは絶対だ 妥協など許さない Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit ヴルストが食べたいぜ （ああ　ビールも！） Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit マスタードつけて食べたいぜ 「いいか！戦場ではどんなことが起きてもうろたえない！ パスタを茹でない！ ピッツァを焼かない！ プライドを持って生き抜く！以上だ！」 Romanji Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf Seigi to wa nani ka Seii to wa nantaru ka Ai to wa nani ka Tsuneni shinken shōbu da "Kora, ITARIA!! Nani wo shite iru!? Yoku kike!" Heya wa yoku migake Yowane wo haku na Chitsujo wo mamore Ore wa MEIDO IN JĀMANĪ Kuro to aka to ki wa hokori takaki Warera no jōnetsu MANYUARU wa kanzen dokuha Reigai wa yurusa nai Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit VURUSUTO ga tabe tai na (aa, BIIRU mo!) Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit MASUTĀDO tsukete tabe tai na Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf Sesuji wo nobase Migite de kū wo kiri Hitai ni soero Ore wa MEIDO IN JĀMANĪ Kurō doryoku chūsei wa hokori takaki Haha naru bigaku Kyūjitsu mo muda ni wa suru na Tenuki nado yurusa nai Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit Jagaimo ga tabe tai ze Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit Gucha-gucha ni shite tabe tai ze Kanki ni michi ta sakebi Kunan wo koete susumu GERUMAN no chi wo tataeyo Kiyoku aoi RAIN hokori takaki Chichi naru minamo Genkaku na oshie wa zettai da Dakyō nado yurusa nai Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit VURUSUTO ga tabe tai ze (aa, BIIRU mo!) Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit MASUTĀDO tsukete tabe tai ze "Ii ka! Senjō de wa donna koto ga okite mo urotae nai! PASUTA wo yude nai! PITTSUA wo yaka nai! PURAIDO wo motte ikinuku! Ijō da!" Letra en Ingles Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf Something like justice, Something like faith, Something like love, Are things I always fight for "Pay attention, Italy!! What are you doing!? Listen carefully!!" Polish this room, And don't whine about it Protect the order, I am made in Germany Black and red and golden are our pride, Our passion Read every word through the manual, I won't allow any exceptions Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit I want to eat some wurst (ah, and beer too!) Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit And I want to eat it with some mustard Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf Straighten your back, Cut the air with your right hand, And put it to your brow I am made in Germany Hardship, endeavoring, and loyalty is our pride The standards of our mothers Vacations are a waste of time I won't allow any shortcuts Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit And I want to eat some potatoes too Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit I want to eat it chopped up Give me a full cry perfectly, Advance over any obstacle, Hail to the German blood The noble green Rhine is our pride The water's surface of our fathers I hold a strict doctrine absolutely, I won't allow any compromise Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit I want to eat some wurst (ah, and beer too!) Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit And I want to eat it with some mustard. "Listen up! No matter what happens on the battlefield don't lose focus! Don't boil pasta! Don't bake pizza! Hold on to your pride and endure! That's all!" Letra en Aleman Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf Etwas wie Gerechtigkeit So etwas wie Glauben Oder etwas wie Liebe Dafür setze ich mich ein "Pass auf, Italien! Was machst du!? Hör' gut zu!" Ich reinige diesen Raum, und beklag mich nicht dabei! Ich halte die Ordnung ein! Ich wurd gemacht in Deutschland! Schwarz und rot und gold sind unser Stolz! Unsere Leidenschaft! Lese die Anleitung durch! Ausnahmen erlaub' ich nicht! Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit Ich möchte eine Wurst (und auch Bier!) Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit Und ich möchte sie mit Senf! Halte deinen Rücken gerade! Schneide die Luft mit deiner Hand! Halt sie nun in Augenhöh' Ich wurd gemacht in Deutschland! Härte, Mühe, Loyalität: Sie sind unser Stolz! Ferien, welch Zeitverschwendung! Ich dulde keine Abkürzung! Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit Dazu möcht ich Kartoffeln! Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit Und ich möchte sie zerstampft! Gib mir einen Schrei, (Freude) Ein Anmarsch über Hindernisse, (German) Lobet das deutsche Blut, das deutsche Blut! Der edle blaue Rhein ist unser Stolz Der Fluss des Vaterlands! Ich halte eine strenge Lehre Ich gehe keine Kompromisse ein! Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit Ich möchte eine Wurst (und auch Bier!) Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit Und ich möchte sie mit Senf! "Hör zu! Egal, was auf dem Schlachtfeld passiert, verliere nie den Überblick! Koch keine Pasta! Back keine Pizza! Bewahre deinen Stolz und ertrage! Das ist alles!" Categoría:Image song Categoría:Image Song